A New Future
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Luke is confronting Vader on Bespin. Then he is in the past. He has the chance to save his father, the Jedi, and change the Order. Luke has to survive the Clone Wars for who knows how long without an arm for a couple of weeks. Considering the Jedi are out of prostetics. He makes a new lightsaber.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A New Future

Prologue

**Time-travel fic. Yeah the usual, but I like writing these stories. They rock!**

Luke was barely holding on. He needed help. Darth Vader loomed over him with a deadly presence around him. He held on to the pole. It kept him from falling into the abyss. Vader had taken his arm and his father's lightsaber.

"Join me, Luke, and I will save your pathetic friends," said Darth Vader.

"No! I'll never join you!" shouted Luke.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side," said Darth Vader.

"I will not join you," said Luke," I will not betray my friends like that."

"Obi-Wan didn't tell you what happened to your father, did he?" asked Vader.

"He told me enough! You killed him!" shouted Luke.

"No, Luke, I am your father," said Vader.

"NOOOO! No, you're lying!" shouted Luke.

"Search your feelings, Luke, you know it to be true," said Vader.

Luke dropped from his perch. He would rather die than face Vader. He didn't believe that Vader was his father. He was scared and in shock. He landed on the ground. He landed on some antennas on the bottom of Bespin. The Millenium Falcon came roaring towards him, but he couldn't hold on any longer. He dropped and he fell. He was falling into the depths of Bespin. He was suppose to be dying so why wasn't he?

"Luke!" he heard Leia call and everything went black.

**Line Break**

Anakin was walking through the halls of the Temple on Corusaunt. He was going to was going to see the Chancellor and complain about how infuriating Obi-Wan could be. He was seemed to listen to all of Anakin's problems. He tripped over something lying in the hallway.

He cursed in Huttese. He was going to hurt whoever left this thing in the floor. His anger was at a boiling point. He could be compared to a volcano about to erupt. He glared at the thing on the floor.

His eyes softened when he realized that it was just a teenager. His hair was sun-bleached blonde. It was all over the place. He had bruises all over his face and there were lightsaber burns all over his clothes. He right arm from the elbow down was gone. Anakin subconsciously rubbed his arm.

Obi-Wan and the Jedi Counsel arrived on the scene. They gasped when they saw Luke. They reached out to him and Anakin followed suit. The boly immediately shielded his mind. He jumped up and threw punch. He caught Anakin in the chin. He was off-balance though. The sudden movement sent him stumbling into Mace's arms. He kicked frantically. Fear growing in him.

"No! Let me go! I will not join the Empire! I am not turning to the Dark Side! You will have to kill me! Let me go! I am not going to Vader!" shouted Luke. Mace was surprised and confused. He end up letting him go. He stumbled forward. He fell down. He couldn't help but whirl around. He tried to move his right arm and grab his lightsaber, but he couldn't. He looked down and saw that his right arm was gone. He stared at it for a minute and then he remembered. He started to cry.

"Are you okay?" asked Anakin.

"My arm," Luke said," Vader. Please don't take me to him."

"We won't take him to him if you don't want us too," said Anakin. He had the urge to protect the teen and he didn't know why.

"Who are you?" asked Mace.

"Luke..." said Luke.

"Last name?" Luminara asked.

"Skywalker," said Luke. He was in shock and had no idea what he just said. All eyes went to Anakin.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Anakin.

"Your last name is Skywalker. His last name is Skywalker. Not that hard Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"Wait, you're name is Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked.

"Yes," said Anakin. Luke looked at him with fear in his eyes. He was scared. Vader was right there. He fell down and continued scrambling away from him.

Anakin was confused and hurt by his reaction. He had no idea why he was acting like that.

"What's wrong, little one?" Kit Fisto asked. His voice was calm.

"Anakin Skywalker was my father, but I heard he died before I was born. Then I was fighting Vader and he told me that he was my father and now I know Old Ben lied to me about my father from a "certain point of view" as he puts it," said Luke.

"That sounds like something Obi-Wan says," said Anakin.

"Yeah, they are the same person," said Luke, like it was obvious.

"Well, I can assure you that Anakin is not Vader yet," said Mace," though we have somethings to discuss about relationships."

"I married Padme and she is pregnant," said Anakin.

"Nice to know," said Mace, dryly.

**So this is the prologue. READ AND REVIEW. Also I think I messed up that seen a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Palpatine

Chapter 1: Palpatine

The Jedi Council were talking about Anakin Skywalker. They didn't know what to do. Half of the Council said that Anakin should stay where he was because he was one of the best Jedi ever. The other half said he should be kicked out of the Order for his disregard to the rules. Anakin and Luke were staying in Anakin's and Obi-Wan's shared room.

"Mace, you have not said a thing since we started this discussion," said Obi-Wan," Would you like to enlighten us on your thoughts?"

"I've been thinking about it and I think maybe we should let him stay," said Windu. Everyone's head jerked up and they all stared at him, except Yoda. "What?" asked Windu, getting a tad bit nervous.

"You are the last person I thought would want to let Anakin stay," said Obi-Wan, getting over his shock. Mace shrugged.

"Why should we let him stay?" asked Kit Fisto," He has pranked us a million times. He is reckless. He has many anger issues and has attachments. He broke yet another rule. He is married to Senator Padme Amidala and has her pregnant."

"He just needs some guidance from anyone other than Palpatine," said Mace Windu," We have just given him rules and guidelines. Practically we brought him from slavery into what he seems to believe another type of slavery. We needed to be understanding him and we didn't. We should have noticed something was wrong. We didn't. Our Order is blind."

**Line Break**

Anakin and Luke sat awkwardly in the living room of his room. Luke was staring at Anakin with wide fearful eyes. Anakin hated it. He didn't like his own son was terrified of him.

"What did I do?" asked Anakin, sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke, the fear was replaced with confusion.

"What did I do to make you scared of me?" asked Anakin, tears started falling. Luke felt bad but his arm still ached. The memory was still fresh on his mind.

"Nothing you did. Just something Vader did," said Luke.

"What?" asked Anakin, pleadingly.

"He did horrible things to the galaxy. He abandoned me. He let me believe he was dead for twenty years. For twenty years, I had to stay with my Aunt and Uncle. I got in trouble for even acting like him, or well you. I don't even know how he acted. I want him to love me for who I am and not whether I'm on the Dark Side or not," said Luke, shuddering slightly at the mention of his Aunt and Uncle.

"Oh," said Anakin," I'm sure there is a reason for that."

"There is," said a voice from the doorway. It was Force Ghost of ... Vader?

"Who are you?" asked Anakin, getting in front of Luke, protectively.

"Vader," said Luke, before Vader could answer. He tried hide behind Anakin. Anakin realized that Luke was whimpering. It broke his heart more than ever.

"Don't make my mistakes, Skywalker. Or so help me I will come back and kill you," said Vader.

"Then you are killing your son," said Anakin.

"Technically no. If I come back to this point, Padme is already pregnant and you can die and my child still live," said Vader.

"What makes you think he wants that?" asked Anakin," What makes you think he wants me to die?"

"It would be better than having a Sith Lord as his father," said Vader.

"I don't care if you're a Sith Lord or a Jedi. I just want my father to love me for who I am," said Luke, suddenly. Vader and Anakin looked at him. Fear suddenly coursed through him as Vader looked at him. He didn't have his hand or his father's lightsaber anymore because of him. Vader disappeared.

Palpatine came in. Luke stiffened. Anakin smiled and got up. He hugged Palpatine. Luke dragged him back and kicked Palpatine. He tried to drag Anakin away from Palpatine.

"LUKE! YOU DO NOT HIT THE CHANCELLOR!" shouted Anakin angrily. Luke whimpered back. Even Vader never got this angry. Anakin glared at him and then turned to help the Chancellor.

"Anakin..." said Palpatine. He glared at Luke while Anakin wasn't looking. Luke started to cry. He hated this. This monster turned his father and now his father hated him for trying to protect him.

"I'm sorry. You must forgive him. He has abandonment issues," said Anakin, sending yet another glare at Luke. He didn't see (or feel) the pain radiating off Luke. Tears started falling more freely.

"I forgive him. What kind of person would I be otherwise?" asked Palpatine with a smile. Luke saw right through it. "Though, I have never seen him before. Is he a Jedi? If he is, then why does he have abandonment issues?"

"I just met him. He is indeed a Jedi. His master abandoned him on Hoth and we just found him," said Anakin, lying effortlessly. He hated lying to the Chancellor. By this point, Luke had left to answer Anakin's comlink.

**Line Break**

"Hello," said Luke.

"Luke, where is Anakin?" asked Mace, over the comlink. It was obvious that he was confused and possibly worried. For who, Luke didn't know.

"He's talking to... Palpatine," said Luke and he stuttered a bit. He sniffled. Immediately alerting him to the fact that Luke was crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Mace.

"No," said Luke, sniffling. Anakin had appeared at the door. He immediately took his comlink and left. Luke started sobbing. "Why are you being so mean to me?" asked Luke.

"Because you're pathetic," said Palpatine, he grabbed Luke's collar," I don't know who you are, but so help me, if you do anything to stop my plans for Anakin, I will kill him. Got it?" His eyes glowed the sickly yellow of a true Sith.

"Yes, sir," said Luke, as he nodded. Luke was terrified. This man was a monster. He was going to take his father away again and this time he had to watch.

"Good boy," said Palpatine, and he patted Luke on the head. He got up and left. Luke started sobbing.

"Luke!" Anakin called. Luke quickly wiped his eyes and ran to greet his father.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke.

"I'm leaving to see the Council. You will stay here with the Chancellor. Am I understood?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, sir," Luke managed to whimpered out. Anakin didn't noticed. He nodded and left. Luke stared at Palpatine with fear.

"I haven't forgiven you," said Palpatine, and then Luke was shocked by lightning. He collasped.

"Stop! Please, stop!" shouted Luke.

"No, you pathetic waste of space," said Palpatine.

**REVIEW! BECAUSE PROBABLY ALREADY IT! IF YOU HAVEN'T, THEN READ IT:):):):)**


End file.
